This invention relates to swimming pool cleaning accessories, and more particularly to a brush especially adapted for scrubbing the vertical pool tile surface at the water level while standing beside and above the pool.
An in-ground swimming pool is provided with controls to maintain the water level at a particular height or the operator controls the water level manually so that the water surface at the pool sides reaches the gutter.
The pool water circulation system pulls the gutter water into the filter and returns it to the pool. This ensures that floating dirt, debris, scum, oil, and grease will be promptly removed. However, some of this contaminating material sticks to the pool wall at the water surface and must be periodically cleaned off. This surface is generally provided with large, smooth tiles to facilitate the cleaning process. Long handled stiff bristle brushes are provided so that the user can stand on the coping at poolside, reach over the edge and scrub that surface without getting into the pool. Unfortunately, use of the brush requires an awkward position at the pool edge, and the brush handle hits the top of the tiles unless the operator is reaching forward. Furthermore, cleaning the corners and the joint of the side wall with the gutter bottom is very difficult with these brushes, since the brush backing interferes with reaching into these corners.